


IF TRUE(谜题深入）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [6]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	IF TRUE(谜题深入）

那个案子里确实有鬼，在警方去现场前，运输的东西已经被清理干净了，换上了普通的药物。  
你怎么确定是被换了？  
这场事故之前，FBI正在查他们生产的产品。  
那就是说..！！他们故意往司机身体里打了药物，让尸检结果显示出酒驾，而他们这么做的目的，是为了销毁那批违法产品。  
嗯，没错！洛基爽朗道。  
是什么药会让他们这么做？  
当然是比毒品更有威胁性的东西，能让人基因变异的药。  
基因变异？什么意思？  
敌人注射进你的身体，要你生不如死。  
这话如一股冷空气缠绕在巴基四周，他被吓得不敢动弹。  
骗你的！哪儿有什么基因变异的药，就是些违法的毒品。  
不正常的心跳终于恢复到匀速运动。刚才真是捏了把汗。  
所以琳会这么害怕。她是华裔，老一辈的中国人都特别信鬼神，俗话说不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门。  
在这个物欲横流的社会人人都爱钱，这不怪她。加上她小时候的阴影和养育孩子的压力，大多数人都会选择违背良心。  
人之常情。  
他要找到一个突破口。  
对，他要让琳直面她的恐惧，再让她忏悔，这么一来，她的心结就解开了。  
巴基翻阅了所有的新闻、资料，他锁定了一个地方——阿尔罕公墓。  
那校车上的16个孩子和1个司机都长眠于此。  
你准备带她去？洛基在一旁问道。  
嗯，她幻想的怪兽其实就是那些孩子和司机的尸体。  
这女人够厉害的，明明是工会的律师，为了点钱做这些勾当。  
行了，这些都不重要了，人死不能复生。巴基收拾好所有的东西准备去墓地看看。  
嘀嘀嘀....  
史蒂夫？  
在哪儿呢巴克？你可以先回来一趟吗？詹姆斯和雪芙哭的很厉害。  
他们是不是饿了？我记得我们那天买了奶粉。  
他们不喝，我和诺娅怎么哄也哄不睡。  
巴基已经在电话里听到两个小恶魔的嘶吼。  
他挂了电话，将车掉头，先把洛基送回去。  
对了巴基，你有没有兄弟姐妹？  
他问到点上。若他不问，他都差点忘记自从来到梦的世界从未见过丽贝卡和艾兰。  
有，我有一个哥哥和一个妹妹。  
他回了家，听史蒂夫说两个孩子一会儿哭一会儿停，但总停不下来。  
宝贝们你们怎么了？他先抱着詹姆斯。孩子见他果然立刻安静。  
不听爸爸的话吗？牛奶呢？史蒂夫递来一瓶。詹姆斯乖乖地把奶嘴使劲嘬。大大的一口不停喘着气。看来他是饿坏了。  
针织帽下他的头发湿了一大片，估计是刚才哭得出了些汗。  
背上也有。小家伙，你到底是多能闹腾？  
雪芙看着哥哥的样子也喝了牛奶，不过她喝得慢些。巴基把詹姆斯交给诺娅，把雪芙接到怀中。  
我的宝贝。她的皮肤跟雪一样白。小娜...小娜...  
爹地，他太好笑了。  
一摸一样的声音又出现在脑海中，听上去是个十岁的女孩，可他们没有这么大的孩子。  
爹地。是爱丽莎。爹地你总算回来了，刚刚詹姆斯和雪芙一直哭。  
巴基抬头正好对上史蒂夫。好吧，他不该周末还这么专心那个案子的。  
伊森呢？  
和别的孩子去玩了。  
詹姆斯的奶喝完了，他的小眼也慢慢眯上。巴基抱着詹姆斯轻轻拍打他的背帮他把还未咽到肚子里的奶流下去。  
爹地爹地我也要看。  
史蒂夫把爱丽莎抱起来凑到巴基头边。  
他要睡觉了？  
他醒了我们再找他玩好不好？詹姆斯的眼睛慢慢合上。  
嗯。小女孩懂事的点头。史蒂夫抱着她走了出去。  
没有你我还真不知道怎么办？  
雪芙特别喜欢模仿詹姆斯，只要把詹姆斯搞定了，雪芙就没问题。  
我连詹姆斯都哄不好。  
都怪我，我不该出去那么久的。  
不，他们很依赖你。  
还不是跟着他们爸爸学的。巴基一个妩媚的眼神抛过去，他的舌头习惯性地在嘴皮上蹭蹭，把嘴唇弄的蹭亮。  
史蒂夫将爱丽莎交给诺娅。  
干什么？他的味道散发至整个房间，把巴基包围的死死的。  
那晚不够。  
那晚真是做的疯狂，高潮来临的时候他几乎快晕过去了。那种冲动在脑海中挥之不去。  
嗯。他将鼻子怼在巴基的耳旁，将他的耳垂含入口中。温润的舌头沾湿了巴基耳朵的每一个毛孔。  
你在那个世界会和我做吗？  
巴基点点头。  
哪个更爽？  
当然是你。他呆呆的躺在床上感受史蒂夫双手的抚慰，他的手滑过肩、胸、腹部还有最要命的大腿。  
史蒂夫含蓄一笑，他顺着巴基的脖子来到他的胸前，轻咬发红的乳头。  
啊.....他情不自禁一叫。  
罚你一点也不专心。史蒂夫怪道。  
他只是在疑惑，为何梦里总是比现实中的感觉更强烈。  
巴基将脚绕在史蒂夫的腿背上，用脚心摩擦起他的大腿内侧。  
他们不断地从彼此的口中汲取着津液。因为小豆芽释放的信息素，他就快发情了。  
史蒂夫粗鲁地将他翻了个面，让那根蠢蠢欲动的东西抵在他的翘臀上。他将巴基贴身的衣物捞起来，从尾椎一直到后脖。  
巴基，我好爱你。  
巴基心里翻江倒海，扭过头与上面的史蒂夫亲吻。他开始吞咽口水，后庭一阵瘙痒。身体需要史蒂夫的进入。他急不可耐地把自己的裤子垮下，只露出臀瓣。并伸过一只手握住史蒂夫的大物上下套弄，他的阴茎已经硬的能穿透自己。  
小豆芽，快。他呻吟着。而史蒂夫只是在外面蹭蹭，故意拖延时间。  
快什么？  
他变的好坏。  
快进来。  
进来？好啊。他把他的阴茎塞到缝里。这样？  
哼哼...别折磨我。  
史蒂夫顺着他后庭流出的液体顺利地滑进去。  
你吸的我好紧，放松宝贝。  
放松....放松。巴基呼吸着，他希望史蒂夫疯狂的抽动而不是被夹疼。  
啊..上帝...啊.....一波一波的快感袭来，非常真实的感觉。  
小声点。他放慢速度，将每一次抽插都变的深远，让他每一次的呻吟都更加长久。  
肠道里那个早已成型的结被史蒂夫的阴茎戳的发酸，他想释放。嫩肉和渍出来的水与肉棒相触，发出啪啪啪的声音。他的每一次插入都在探索更加隐秘的新领地。  
史..史蒂夫，慢..慢点儿。  
他放慢速度，给巴基几秒喘气的机会。眼睛无意地瞥向两人交合的下体，他忘记戴套，巴基才生产完，不能再次受精。  
小豆芽？感觉到那把自己塞的满满的东西退了出去，巴基疑惑地看着他。  
史蒂夫的动作迅速。这次不同，他让巴基躺在了他结实的肌肉上。  
那种似柑橘和薰衣草混合的香味传到巴基鼻中，屁股往下便和史蒂夫连接在一起。  
呃嗯.....他的喉咙、他的血管全融化在史蒂夫的攻势中。是一种无法形容的快乐。  
最后一刻，巴基握住了史蒂夫的下体，看着透白的黏液差点冲破橡胶膜。他依偎在丈夫的怀中呼唤他的名字，大概缓了十分钟才从第一次的高潮里缓过神。脑海里不断闪现的这个世界的记忆让他非常痛苦。  
小娜.....小娜.....他不明白他为什么会叫着雪芙的小名发抖。史蒂夫，小娜。他望着史蒂夫的眼睛，希望从中获取一些安慰。  
小娜很好，别担心。  
乔伊娜，小豆芽，我们的小娜。巴基说完这话就从梦中惊醒。  
不！不！乔伊娜！  
巴基拿起挂在板凳上的背包就跑。他要去找史蒂夫。  
巴克？不是在上课吗？  
跟我去个地方。  
去哪儿？  
去阿尔罕公墓。  
阿尔罕公墓在纽约，我们在加州，十万八千里我们要怎么去？  
求求你史蒂夫，这真的对我来说很重要。  
好了，你先跟我说我们去那儿干嘛？  
去找乔伊娜，乔伊娜•罗杰斯，去看看她到底是不是一个存在的人。不对，她出事是在一零年以后，现在去根本找不到。巴基你在胡思乱想些什么？那就是个梦。  
史蒂夫的眼神变得凝重。  
巴克，乔伊娜是我奶奶的名字，你怎么会知道的？  
你奶奶？你为何从不对我提起？  
我自己也没见过她，是我父亲去世前才对我说的，她早就去世了。  
抱歉，小豆芽，我真的很抱歉。  
是因为你又在做那个梦？史蒂夫担忧道。  
是，你认真回答我，如果是真的话，我们会不会有个叫乔伊娜的女儿？  
应该会。他的语气斩钉截铁。  
为什么？  
我奶奶是来看望我的途中突发心脏病去世的，在飞机上，我想她一定很爱我。  
甜心，我也爱你。  
去哪儿？  
回到梦里。  
我陪你，让我陪陪你。  
他们骑上停放好的自行车回到公寓。  
有史蒂夫的怀抱，他沉入梦中。  
史蒂夫？梦里还是刚才那天。  
史蒂夫！  
诶..我在呢宝贝。他在楼下听到巴基在叫他名字。你这是...要去哪儿？  
巴基一身黑衣，黑裤子、黑衬衣和黑墨镜。别担心，我得去找琳，我得去阿尔罕公墓，她的心魔就要浮出水面了。他把外套穿上。  
巴克，天晚外面不安全。  
怎么会？他这才发现外面已经天黑。明明现实里只过了半小时而已啊，梦里怎么就从下午到黑夜了？  
明天再去？我给你做了你爱吃的派。  
真的？  
嗯，把衣服换了下来吧。史蒂夫下楼。他该醒来，真实的史蒂夫还在梦外等着他。  
他需要狠狠的掐自己一把。  
嘶！真疼真疼。巴基，这只是梦，你快醒来。他闭上眼，试图用意念唤醒身体。待他再次睁眼，他还站在这个卧室里。  
好吧，还是好好等梦结束吧。真是对不住小豆芽，害得他又逃课。不过那小子也不用担心，他肯定趁自己睡着这段期间自习呢。  
爹地！  
伊森跑过来抱住他。  
亲爱的。  
你是不是又有小宝宝了？你最近贪睡。  
呵…说起这个，虽说今天下午戴了套，可上次、上上次、上上上次正是发情期的时候，他不确定。  
爹地，是不是？  
怎么会呢？弟弟妹妹还没满半岁呢。  
那是不是等他们满了你和爸爸就又要生弟弟妹妹？  
照伊森的说法是没错。巴基喜欢小孩子的天真无邪。  
可能吧。他把伊森抱到高凳子上。  
谁知道还等不等得到下次怀孕？  
温斯特太太今晚的派对，你不会.....史蒂夫睁睁地看着他身上的睡袍。  
我还真忘了。巴基怕史蒂夫看出点什么，装作恍然大悟，然后赶紧上了楼把门锁上。这下好了，估计今天下午的课全来不及了。  
他拿出一套合适的衣服，草草地把头发抓起来用点喷雾定型。  
温斯特太太，没错，姓温斯特。  
他下楼时正好遇见来照顾孩子们的诺娅，这个世界的记忆提醒他史蒂夫和他总是先吃点东西垫肚子再去派对，因为他说不能空腹喝酒，伤胃。  
巴恩斯先生，你这样真好看。诺娅夸赞道。  
谢谢你，今晚又得麻烦你。  
没关系，你们玩的尽兴。她人永远都这么好。  
晚安。他匆忙拿上一个派追上史蒂夫的脚步。小豆芽，等等我。  
快来，我们去附近转转。他张开手掌，等待巴基的手放过去。  
好啊。  
味道怎么样？  
一如既往，c’est bon （美味）! 他用法语说道。  
巴恩斯先生今晚可真帅。  
罗杰斯先生一如既往的英俊。  
巴基伸手去碰脖子后面的标记，已经落实了，是永久性的。  
史蒂夫也来摸了摸，颇为自豪。是我的标记。  
是。  
他吃完最后一口，将手上的碎渣拍去。  
三月，马上就是你的生日了我的巴克。今年想要什么礼物？  
你把自己包装成礼物送给我，那种小鹿装，特别诱人。他从小就想看史蒂夫这么穿。  
适合你，我这样穿起来怪怪的。他看了看自己的两臂和大腿。  
真不穿？  
穿！但是答应我，等会儿去了不许喝太多。  
遵命我的罗杰斯医生。  
晚上好啊詹姆斯、史蒂夫。温特斯太太和他的丈夫手挽着手，穿着一条暗酒红色的及膝长裙，他的丈夫是某家上司公司的老板，看上去文质彬彬。  
你很美。  
谢谢你甜心，很高兴你们今晚能来。女人被夸赞总是格外心花怒放。  
今晚没什么重要的，大家聚在一起放松放松。  
当然，现场并不死气沉沉。所有发言的活儿都由巴基揽下来。  
孩子们还好吗？那两个小家伙怎么样？  
巴基将目光放在史蒂夫身上，想让他来回答。  
两个小天使。他说道。一切都很好，再过几个月就能爬了。  
太棒了！巴基，这可真好。  
是啊。巴基感叹。小豆芽真是个好父亲。  
四人对彼此的伴侣笑着，也许这就是爱情的力量。  
行了，你们去吃点东西吧，我们再去招呼其他人。  
暂别主人的两人到桌边拿起一些小点心。  
你尝尝这个，味道还不错。巴基拿起一个烘烤的鱼子酱蘑菇送到史蒂夫嘴边。  
挺好吃的。  
嘿，史蒂夫，好久不见。巴基，你也是。  
面前走来一个胡子修饰整齐的中年男人。  
托尼，这位是？  
托尼·史塔克，美国军火商，他的父亲是霍华德·史塔克。这不是记忆，现实里他还是个整天天马行空想象的年龄时，这个男人已经是位轰动美国的大人物了。  
他是位花花公子，但现在身上只有他身旁这个omega的气味。  
介绍一下，我家的宝贝，彼特·帕克。  
小男孩很害羞，他腼腆一笑羞涩地介绍起自己。  
是个才16岁的嫩头小子，他很可爱。  
陆陆续续走来许多他们的熟人（他一个也不认识），他只能跟着史蒂夫说，像个有语言能力障碍的人。当其他人聊起过往时他更是哑口无言。  
是不是下午运动量太大？他用夫夫间的俏话缓解巴基紧绷的神经。  
没。他摆摆头。  
巴基。  
一个体型高大的北欧人出现在他们视线中。  
索尔。  
这是你丈夫？他的笑容很干净。  
嗯，史蒂夫。史蒂夫，这是索尔，洛基的哥哥和丈夫。  
两人热切地握手，史蒂夫终于见到能配得上洛基的人了。  
洛基呢？这种场合，他不会不来。  
他去洗手间，不许我跟着。  
正好说着洛基就来了，不满的对索尔翻了个白眼。  
让你不来你还真不来，那你让我生什么孩子。他尖酸刻薄地数落着自己的哥哥。  
小胖子，跟我来。洛基把巴基强行拉到一边。  
火气别这么大，影响孩子。他的肚子已有明显的变化。  
还是担心自己吧，等会儿皮尔斯要来。  
什么！  
我问过，他会来。  
这可如何是好？小豆芽见到他不得把他生吞活剐了才怪。箭在弦上不得不发，他们不可能不礼貌的独自离开。现场就这么些人，他们能一眼就看到对方。  
不过他会和他的omega一起来，你的小豆芽应该不会怎么样。  
是啊，只要他和小豆芽保持足够的亲密，并且与皮尔斯保持距离，不会有什么的。  
但愿他不要把那次信用卡的事说出来。  
他应该不会当着自己的omega说吧，那omega可是个经常耍大牌的模特，惹不痛快了还不知道要怎么哄呢。  
记得帮我。  
行，有了他啊，做什么都好使。他低头看了一眼微微隆起的小腹。  
一定是个帅小子。  
希望他不要像那个傻大个就行了。  
他们回到自己丈夫的身边。那两人也在进行一番交谈。  
吭...洛基故意大声咳嗽，他朝巴基使了个颜色。  
巴基，晚上好。危险人物进入了他们的视线。史蒂夫，晚上好。  
巴基腰上的那只手收的很紧，史蒂夫在像那个男人宣布所有权。  
晚上好。  
这是我的丈夫，查理斯。  
查理斯明艳动人，现场许多来宾的注意都被他那独特的妖娆香味吸引过来。  
他确实像洛基说的那样，是个不好打发的人物。  
而皮尔斯，和梦外一样。  
你们好，很高兴见到你们。他对所有人都很友善，除了巴基。在他对面前四个人进行扫视时，目光过多的停留巴基身上。  
听说你是名心理医生？  
是。  
他对巴基发出一个职业的微笑，看得出来他和皮尔斯为此吵过不少架。  
这是你丈夫？他又问道。  
是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
你好。史蒂夫与他握手。  
你们感情很好。他风趣道，却别有用意。  
皮尔斯听此果然不悦，他尴尬地拿起桌上的鸡尾酒灌了一口。  
查理斯，你们感情也很好吧？洛基附和。  
当然，我们有了第一个孩子。  
他不说大家还真没注意到他的肚子。模特都是瘦骨头，这种大小应该已经有四五个月。  
恭喜你们。  
巴基，也恭喜你们。皮尔斯对双胞胎的出生表示祝贺。对了，我放在门口的礼物看到了吗？  
上次来拜访时你们正好没在。  
......  
当然。史蒂夫应道，并以自信的口气，有时间的话你可以来家里坐坐。  
小豆芽的这番话让巴基感到惊喜。  
当然，当然。  
谁都听得出来这些都是客套话。  
查理斯对皮尔斯这么殷勤的行为很不满，开始与洛基搭话。  
抱歉，我去趟洗手间。巴基肚子痛，可能是冷气喝了太多。  
我和你一起。两人同时说出口。  
气氛凝固，皮尔斯和史蒂夫两人轻蔑的带着些许怒气瞪着对方。  
我自己去就好。  
巴基独自走开，他来到洗手间，用冷水把脸浇了个遍，为什么皮尔斯就是不肯放过他，他自己也想不出自己有什么优点能吸引到他。  
洗手间外是空旷的走廊，他随着这条通道来到了另一个草坪，这没人。还是不要在主人家里乱跑。  
巴基。  
嗨，真巧。真是不巧。  
原来上次你是骗我的，我真以为你会离开他回到我身边。  
对不起，但你和查理斯也有孩子了，你们之间会越来越好。  
你在乎吗？  
巴基摇摇头。他对我有敌意，我明明什么都没做错。巴基玩笑着说。  
我没法爱上他。巴基，我的心里只有你，我们在一起的那两年是我人生中最快乐的时光了。他仰头对着月亮感叹。  
我们不应该说这些的。  
巴基，你已经把我全部忘记了吗？这真是太不公平了。  
是你早该把我也忘了，这样很好不是吗？  
不，当然不，也许我一辈子都没法做到。他的目光炽热。  
走吧，他们在等我们。巴基走到入口欲原路返回。  
巴基，别走。皮尔斯拉住他的手把他往怀里带。我不喜欢你身上他的味道。  
可他是我丈夫，快放开我。信息素的味道不像香水那么容易散开。  
皮尔斯正在散发情素。  
混蛋，放开他！史蒂夫本该给他一拳，他忍。  
皮尔斯放开了怀中的人。  
罗杰斯，你不羞愧吗？你标记了他。  
他是我的丈夫。史蒂夫将他护住。  
别忘记你以前是用了什么手段骗走他的。  
什么意思？巴基糊涂了，手段，什么手段？  
史蒂夫不说话，拉起巴基的手就走。  
小豆芽，慢点，怎么了？他的信息素一团糟，他很慌、很怕。  
皮尔斯紧紧跟在他们身后，拉住了巴基的另一只手。  
怎么罗杰斯医生，怕了？  
放开我的丈夫，我们要回家！  
回家？哈哈...巴基，我知道你们是最好的朋友，你陪着他只是不想伤害他。  
他们到底在说什么？  
巴克，求求你，我们回家吧。  
史蒂夫的样子可怜极了。  
皮尔斯，你可以放开我吗？  
皮尔斯这么做了，也没再拦着他们。  
小豆芽，怎么了？史蒂夫只是一言不发的把他拉着往回走。  
小豆芽！  
他还是不说话，直到走着走着他停下步伐。  
巴克，对不起。他转过身把巴基抱住。  
你没做错什么，宝贝。  
谢谢你。  
别听他胡说。  
你...他反弹开，你在为他说话？  
不是，怎么会？  
如果是我和孩子们束缚了你，你完全不用担心，我会一个人把他们照顾的很好。史蒂夫走了，把一头雾水的他仍在黑暗中。  
他对这个社区很熟悉，回家的路不难辨认。  
巴基。  
你怎么会在这儿？  
他人呢？  
他先回家了。  
他那是羞愧，如果不是他，我们怎么会分开。  
什么意思？  
皮尔斯站在原地也不说话，但他的眼睛流露着痛苦与不舍。  
晚安。巴基告别了皮尔斯回到家里。  
巴恩斯先生，你和罗杰斯先生怎么了？  
没事，他人呢？  
在房间。  
巴基上了楼，房门却被锁着。  
小豆芽，是我，开门。  
人在屋里，却一直不吭声。  
史蒂夫，我刚才不是那个意思，你先开门吧？  
这时，婴儿房内传来哭声，他不得不先放弃这头。  
史蒂夫从房间出来，抢先在巴基前进了孪生兄妹的房间。  
巴基靠在门框上看着他温柔的抱起詹姆斯的样子。  
詹姆斯笑了。  
真好。巴基走过去铺平了詹姆斯的摇篮。  
嗯。  
宝贝～  
他笑的更开心了，也许是爸爸和爹地都在逗他。  
史蒂夫。他们一起把孩子放下，关了灯。  
嗯？  
你是世界上最好的父亲。  
我当然是。  
你也是世上最好的朋友和丈夫。他用那支戴了婚戒的手抚摸史蒂夫的脸。  
巴克，我——  
什么都别说，听我说。是，我们最开始只是最好的朋友，可后来一直支撑我们的是爱情，其次才是友情，最后才是丈夫。  
巴克...我不能没有你。  
我也是。那...我们还去吗？  
去，这么走了太不礼貌。


End file.
